Three Lovly Foxes (Really) And WAIT WHAT! TWO CAT DEMONS!
by iamkeikai
Summary: What if Lucy and Lisanna knew each other longer than Natsu knew Lisanna and Laxus, Freed, Gajeel Knew Lucy Really well? What if Twin dragon slayers were twin Cat demons? What if Lucy Levy And Wendy were not human but Something else, Main pairing StiLe With some RoLu And Oc X Lisanna and OC X Wendy.
1. Chapter 1 Suprise suprise

**Me: Hey minna! this is my first fanfiction so tell me how it is K?**

**?:Lets get on with it because i'm needed by my LUCI-**

**Me: AND THE STORY STARTS NOW *knocks out the other person* Carla do the diclaimer pz**

**Carla:Fine KeiKai does not ow fairy tail if she did we woul die**

**Me: CARLA I'M GONNA-**  
**Wendy: now to the story~3**

**Lucy's POV**

'Of course today of all days' I thought. It was my birthday July 1st, the day i get my powers back and get to see my uncle and family. "-cy lucy Lucy!"  
"What is it Mira?" i asked  
"Lucy are you okay?"Mira asked worry clear in her voice.  
"yeah I'm fine." i replied. It's been 11 months since Lissana's return and I've been ignored since but I didn't care i was just waiting for him to come.'He's finally here' I thought 'I'll chow them well I gotta tell 'em now' I decided to tell the ones who didn't ignore me i was leaving to start a new guild called Demon's Roar.  
I whistled a deep yet soothing melody realy quick and went to my table in the far left corner of the guild.

**No Ones POV**

two dragonslayers heard it

"Levy-nee, Lucy-nee needs us" a certain sky dragonslayer whispered to a blue haired mage.

"Alright Wendy lets go" Levy replied going to the corner.

**~TIME SKIP CUZ I'M LAZY~**

Lucy was about to explain to the only people who didn't ignore her about her plan.

"O.k i need to tell you guys something important but you may not speak a word to anyone else ok?" Lucy asked her only friends, Laxus, Wendy, Levy, Lissana **( A/N yes lissana cuz in this story lissana and lucy are friends)**, Freed, Gajeel, and the exceeds nodded Mira just look curious but said ok.

~AFTER EXPLAINING~

The girls were crying Lucy's brothers look upset but knew better than arguing.

BAM!

the entire guild looked to the guild doors to see a man with Blonde hair, Purple eyes, and a Black trench coat with a black hat on is head.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Natsu yelled causing master to come out

"Well thats none of your concern now were is Lucifer?" He asked in a deep voice.

"KYAAAAA! NII SAN!" Lucy screamed causing the guild minus lucy's true friends and master look confused.

"well well if it is'-" he was cut off by an angry lucy

"I want them back now!" Lucy demanded holding him by his neck.

"cmm dmmn lshhyfmer" He mumble being choked.

"Sis calm down please" Gajeel told lucy to everyones shock 'Since when did gajeel say please and SIS!' the guild thought.

"Wait a minute how can you be Lucy's brother metal face?" Natsu asked confused.

"First of all me Laxus,Freed, have another brother but we are Lucy's brothers. Well i'll let lucy finish her ahem business" Gajeel stated.

Lucy who had finally stopped choking out the man.

"Who is HE?" Erza demanded.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce my-"

"Shut up stop trying to spare time because i'm getting pissed off" Lucy interrupted and sen't him a glare that puts Erza and Mira's in shame.

"W-well you see t-there i-is one p-problem w-with that." The man started. Laxus decided to intervine.

"what do you mean 'problem' Lucy's gonna almost kill us again like when we were little but this time mom's not here to help." Laxus stated yet he was scared but tried to hide it. "Shut up Laxus I am not gon-" Laxus interrupted again " Lu You KILLED half of our town last time Satakashi pissed you off it took forever to rebuild it at we couldn't save 40 people" Laxus stated which in turn pissed Lucy off more.

"I am so confused right now can someone explain what the hell is going on here" Erza demanded.

"Oh sorry Erza-san Lucy-nee is my big sister and Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel, and Satakashi are mine and Lucy-nees brothers." Wendy stated walking up to Lucy and held on to Lucy's arm.

"Lucy-nee your scaring me." Wendy wimpered tears forming in her eyes

Lucy's attitude instantly changed to a less scary one. "Sorry sweety it'll be fine see im not being scary" Lucy cooed.

"Lucifer can still be tamed by Wendy-nee or Min-Chan since our mother died Oh! Lucifer I almost forgot you need to cut your finger please." Satakashi told Lucy who just nodded and did so with a canine that no one noticed before. Satakashi cut his finger and put his finger on Lucy's, then out of nowhere a black light surrounded there hands and then next lucy had two white fox ears and 3 white fox tails with a blood red collored tips on her tails and ears.

"KYAAAA! Lu-nee there back do we get to train again?" Wendy asked Lucy who shook her head.

"no i'm afraid not sweety i need to start Lost Ones up now like i promised mom ok?" lucy said. Wendy started crying while the guild was now suprised and confused.

"Lu-chan do I get my powers back too?" Levy questioned "Yes Suki Plus we get to see Ru and Saki again too." Lucy replied while grabbing levy's wrist and Lucy used her canine to cut her hand and levy's then a black light surrounded Levy's body causing Levy to grow to Lucy's height and to get busty like Lucy. Levy now hat black fox ears and two black fox tails with dark blue tips.

"So it's time huh? Lucy you are no longer a fairy tail mage like you said " Master stated calmly.

"NO WE ARE NOT LEAVING LUCY/LU-NEE/LU-CHAN ALONE!" Lucy's brothers sister and Levy yelled together.

"I told you-" Lucy was cut off by masters loud sobs because they ignored me and got there stamps removed while she was talking. "EH!? I told you-" Lucy started but got cut off by Wendy "But Lu-nee I don't wanna loose my big sister like we did for-" "Wendy don't bring up her around Lucy" Laxus whispered so softly that Wendy barley heard him but Lucy did " What was that Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet voice. " Lucifer I got to take the seal off all the way and we need to hurry Min-chan is waiting for us" Satakashi stated calmly. " ok lets hurry then!" Lucy cheerfully yelled. " Satakashi put a hand over his right eye and a hand over Lucy's right eye. Lucy's eyes turned to a purple color and the guild felt a huge, HUGE, magic energy.

" I DEMANDE TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Erza shouted recovering from her shock. " Why the hell should either of us tell you!" Gajeel growled to Erza shocking the guild even more. "What. Was. That?" Erza said in anger yet Gajeel never flinched. "Please Erza you don't scare me Lucy-nee is millions of times scarier than you ever could be." Gajeel stated and started walking towards the guild doors were Lucy and the other siblings plus Mira and levy left through. "How is Luce your sister you almost killed her during phantom lord invasion." Natsu stated. "Are you kidding Idiot? My sister used to beat the hell out of the all five of us and were her older brothers yet mom decided to give most of her magic to Lucy-nee and don't stop us from starting our mothers dream guild Demon Roar." Gajeel said as lucy came in and looked at him. " Coming Lucy-nee!" Gajeel shouted as he bolted out side on his wa to the mansion the guild will be located at.

" Pantherlilly, Carla, And Shi lets go k?" Lucy said sweetly and the exceeds plus a black exceed with a red kimono and a red bow tied to her tail followed her till Shi stopped next to Lucy and the others went out side after a few minutes Lucy said " Shi say hi be fore we go you never introduced your self since you got back from staying at Iggy's place." "ok Lulu, Hi I am Shi I was at Lucy's Uncle Igneel's home with her other dragon Uncles and Aunts. My partner is not related to them by Blood but They were the ones who have been with since birth until she met the pink haired baka over there" Shi pointed to Natsu " by the way Igneel said he wanted to talk to you Baka." Shi said as she let a lacrima show Igneel who instantly started yelling at Natsu. " Good bye Natsu See you in a little while Hime I can't wait to see you again a-" "bye Igneel see you later but im in a hurry I got to see some one now" Lucy interrupted " Oh it's your crush and I think that he would be a good mate for you~ Oh Ro-" "BYE" Lucy yelled shutting the lacrima off. Lucy heard a squeal and turned to see lissana who had decided to quit the guild be for Master chooses the contestants for the GMG(A/N I will not do the gmg because I don't want to srry ) "But L-Luce why are you leaving me" Natsu whinned until he froze when a Huge fox with Blood red tip ears, tails, and paws was towering in front of him growling 'I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME LUCE PINK HAIRED BASTERD' Lucy then shrank to a small fox about the size of a house cat. " Ru~" Lucy barked snapping here head to see Two dragonslayer burst through the doors. "Saki? your here too OOOOH~ LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy howled and Levy came bursting back throught the doors to see the male dragonslayers. "Ru, Saki?" Levy asked not believing her eyes " Hey Suki, Demon." Saki (Sting) said then Lucy transformed back to her human form " hi suki, Inari." Ru(Rogue) said expression less still. " Waaaaahhhh! Ru-san~ you used to be happy when me and Suki visited you and Saki~" Lucy whined now in their human forms with their ears and tail still out. Ru instantly picked up Inari bridal style and Saki picked up Suki the same way. "We're taking the portal to teleport quicker k?" Ru asked Inari " Fine but you have to let them out you too Saki they are soft." Inari stated. " Oi! demon don't call me that." Saki yelled while Suki whined " But I like calling you that it was cute" Saki blushed and Suki giggled.

Suddenly two gold ears and cat tail popped out and two pitch black ears and tail popped out on Saki and Ru. Inari started to rub Ru's Black ears while Suki copied rubbing Saki's ears. Then they heard purring from the twin dragon slayers/cat demons.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THE SABER BASTERDS HERE!?" Natsu yelled obviously pissed "Let go of lu-" -SMACK- he was cut off by Lissana who slapped him "How dare you basterd Inari has known them longer than you and they were always there for Suki and Inari." She yelled leaving the guild shocked into silence. Then, out of nowhere a 17 year old guy appeared with a set of ocean blue cat ears and tail that matched his deep blue hair. He was wearing a silver hoodie and jeans, the guy walked up to Lissana and kissed her cheek " Lis I missed you and it's been so long" he said bowing and Lissana blushed a dark red. " I-itaku h-how a-are you" Lissana stuttered. In turn Itaku just picked her up bridal style a said with a smirk sent to Natsu " I had to see my crush- I mean a childhood friend." He answered with a blush hopping she didn't hear but she did.

" Bye fairies" Inari said Natsu who recovered from the slap was beyond pissed " Lissana who is he-" Natsu didn't finish because he seen them walk through a portal and vanish.

(A/N I'm going to call lucy and levy by there nicknames rogue and sting gave them when they were little)

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter but i need to know if i should continue my story or not. Levy is Lucy's adopted sister K Y'all?**

**Lissana: Ooooh~ I see couples like Rogue and Lucy~**

**Rogue: N-not f-funny Li-Lissana *Blushes***

**Inari(Lucy): What bout u and Itaku? **

**Lissana: S-shud up Lucy *blushes like mad***

**Me: Bye now and I will accept ideas :D**


	2. Flash back lol

**Me: Hey whats up this is more of a flash back and such chapter 3 will be the present time well Shi do the disclaimer**

**Shi: ok KeiKai does not own fairy tail on to the story**

**No Ones POV**

"Hey rouge" A boy with blonde cat ears and tail asked his companion. "What Sting?" Rogue asked "Shh! Demon, Suki, and Lis are asleep look." Sting said. Rogue looked down and saw the blonde in his arms indeed asleep and she was clinging to his black hoodie with her tails wraped around her. Rogue blushed faintly and Sting smirked and looked at Suki who was snuggled up to sting her tails wraped around his arm and she mimbled "Saki~" in her sleep causing him to also known as Lis was snuggled up to Itaku who was blushing insanley now. an them al of the sudden two exeeds rushed up to fly next to itaku and sting a exeed that look just like Shi execpt she had a blue kimono and peircing gold eyes fly by them cruling up with Suki. A exeed like suki's had a silver kimono and green eyes looked at Lisanna. " Itaku what happened to Lis-chan?" The exeed asked "Well Mori she fell asleep and how was your time traing to shape shift with Numi?" Itaku replied. "good." Mori said as she layed down on Lisanna. Lisanna had ears and a tail like suki's yet they were black with green tips. "I-...Itaku~" Lisanna murmered.

~TIME SKIP~

When they got out of the portal they ended up in the forest of the hearfillias.

The males saw a meadow that reminded them of when they were kids and first met the girls.

*FLASH BACK*

_The three males were travelling through the forest when nearby they heard voices. "Hey stop it Lu-chan!" a soft voice shouted at 'lu-chan'. the males traveled to the sound. The three male cat demons were sitting on top of a tall tree now and they see two little girls about their age 6. The blonde with spiky hair and golden cat ears noticed that the two girls had tatoos on their right wrist. "Levy-chan! are they ok?" Lu-chan asked and they saw the blunette wearing a golden knee high dress walk over to the center of the meadow and vanish but after a few seconds come out with a nod. "Levy just wait till lisanna sees them i want the one with black and red markings and you should have the black and blue marked one and lisanna should have the black and green one." the blonde said. "Levy your shoes are missing again! Lucy your hair fell out of its bun again!" Shouted a voice coming from the edge of the forest. "Hi Lisanna!" Levy and lucy shouted at the silver hair girl but she was human. "Lucy do i get to change now?" lisanna asked "Yeah but you need to choose an element or type." lucy said seriously. " ok i want the forest." lisanna said" Come here lisanna." lucy grabbed lisanna's wrist and started chanting" Silent creatures sly vixens mother nature grant me you pawer give this human that of a foxes power!" after the chant lucy licked then bit lisanna's wrist. The blood dripped to the grass and flowers the color white grew an let out a mist that went into the wound healing it into the tatoo of a leaf."Lucy mine is like yours and levy's exept yours is a flame and levy's is a water drop." lisanna said cheerfully._

**-CRACK-**

_lucy grabbed her egg and levy grabed hers while lisanna was told to grab the last one._

_"Hello" said three exeeds. "Kawaii! Your name is Shi" Lucy told her new exeed."Hai and you are?" Shi asked lucy. "lucy and we are going to be family now!"Lucy exlamed. "Your name will be Mori because of your green stripes and forest green kimono." Lisanna told the exceed in her hands. "You will be Numi by the way i love you blue kimono and blue stripes oh im levy and are you three triplets?'' Levy blabered "Hai Levy I will be your partner." Numi replied. "No you wont cuz we are family and family are together forever!" Levy cheered the other girls nodded in approval."Nani, Levy i smell somthing..." Lucy mumbled._

_**~WOOOSH~**_

_"I told you and wait what are you?" Lucy questiond the boys sniffing there sents._

_"Lucy they have ears and tails but there not fox tails or ears..." Shi started, "...they are slim and they don't have the tatoo..." Mori continued " They don't have a power" Numi finished._

_The boys were nervous and red in embaressment because they were caught. " Yeah, weird..." Lucy said grabbing Rogue's tail" They are real what are you i demand to know." Lucy finished."We are Cat Demons from the Kurota clan i'm Sting and this is rogue, Itaku" The blonde one 'Sting' says. "Pleasure to meet you mi'ladys but cold you three let our tails go it kinda hurts." Itaku says while Lisanna lets go of his tail and levy lets go of Stings while Lucy lets go of Rogues. "We didn't know there were other demons out here but your names are?" Sting questioned the three. " I'm Lucy Inari-Heartfillia."Lucy answered immedietly and Levy looked iffy but replied" I'm Levy Mc Garden i'm Lu-chan's adopted sister and half blood." "I'm lisanna Strauss I'm also a half blood recently but i am Lucy and levy's friend." Lisanna said bowing like the other two girls. Shi turned into a bigger cat but on two legs holding a kitana and in a red and black kimono and obviously womanly curved. " Hello i am Shi nee-san's partner and family member." She said in a quite irittated tone. " H-Hi Mo is Mori Lis-chan's Partner and also family member." Mori said sitting on Lisanna's head. " Hi i am Numi Levy-chan's partner and family member and Levy is awsome!" Numi said proud while sitting on Levy's shoulder._

_"Umm Lu-chan do you smell-" Levy was cut off by Lucy running to the sent of fire along with the two girls and the boys as well. "Lucy-hime stay back a woman in a maid outfit yelled grabbing Lucy. " Noooo Mama is still inside Gretcha!" Levy yelled running twords the fire. " Kitsune water crash!" Levy yelled and in a instant there was a heavy rain fall and Lucy was eating as much of the fire as she could. After a few minutes of rain the fire stopped and the house was ok beside the scortch marks. " Kitsune Branch bridge!" Yelled Lisanna and branches formed a bridge over to the 5th room on the 3rd floor. Lucy was alredy to the end of the branch bridge. "Mom's still here help me get her out" Lucy shouted and the three boys got Layla out and some other maids and butlers were tending her wounds. "Kitsune Leave Dome!" Lisanna shouted and leaves and vines bent into a dome while Lisanna made a entrance and Layla was moved in. "Lucy-hime your mother wishes to speack with you and Levy-hime along with miss Lisanna." A butler said while crying.(A/N yeah who saw this coming?) Layla started speaking imedietly. " Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy i need to seal your powers so you are not hunted and i want you to start a guild for me... i wanted to start it in three months but i'm ... afraid i can't... please understand girls."Layla said gasping from the pain of her burns." Lisanna and Levy take care of Lucy and don't tell anyone untill Satakashi gets you... I love you all... Send the Three Boys in next..." Layla said and the girls did as told._

_~the boys turn~_

_"Boy's you may not understand but the proficie includes you three... You need to protect my daughters and Lisanna... Because you are to be... their..."Layla started while the boys uncomfertably lisened and were in shock."...You three listen carefully you are to help start Demon's Roar with the girls and are to be... Their mates..."layla said gasping again. "promise me that" laya demanded. The boys promised and Layla died turning to golden dust heading twords the sky._

**Me: So what do ya think?**

**Carla: You are a horrible writter your lucky Blueacid was your first review!**

**Me: Shut up dumb cat :(**

**Shi: Carla i hope you don't let lucy here you...**

**Lucy:CARLA!**

***Lucy chases carla***

**Me: Thank you minna till next time and Special thanks for being my first review Blueacid and it was nice of you to be so kind during my first fanfiction.**


	3. Passed the wizard saints an cute moments

**ME: Heyo! Sorry for the short chapters last time!**

**Carla: Yeah right! -_-**

**ME: Shut up furball! Now special thank to my first review and Bluacid i decided to give your prize now instead of chapter 4! look at the end of the chapter:)**

**Carla: You get to make a-*I cover Carla's mouth***

**Me: To the chapter**

Three males carried three lovely girls while jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

The first male Rogue jumped down to a paved path that led up to a mansion with beautiful gardens. " Rogue were do we put them?'' Sting asked his friend. "Their rooms" He said emotionless. Inari(A/N INARI IS LUCY'S NICK NAME FROM ROGUE) snuggled into Rogue who blushed seeing Lucy in his sweat shirt. it was too big for her and went to her thighs and he saw her tail wrapped around her legs and her ears slightly flattened and a slight blush on her cheeks. Suki and Liz were the same.(A/N Levy's nick name from Sting was Suki and Lisanna's Nick name from Itaku was Liz) Sting blushed seeing her snuggle up to him for warmth. Rogue went up the stair and smelt that Lucy's room was the first door on the left, Levy's was next to it and Lisanna's -obviously the room she slept in when she slept over-Room next to levy's. Laxus was across from Lucy's Freed's was across from Lisanna's and Wendy's was across from Levy's Gajeel's was next to Freed's. "Sting put Suki in the 2nd room on the left Itaku put Liz in the 3rd room on the left. "Rogue said as he went into Lucy's room. Lucy's room was Pink with a Large window and a balcony the window had a window ledge in side the room which had red and white pillows on it and a book marked book. Lucy's bed was a king sized bed with red drapes around it and red blankets. Rogue pulled the drapes to the side and layed Lucy on the bed and covered her. Rogue heard Lucy whimper and her ears flattened and her cheeks slightly turned red and some tears formed in her closed eyes. Rogue sighed and couldn't bear to see her like that so he kissed her forehead and she calmed down. Rogue saw a desk and a bookshelf next to a large set of doors that smelt like warm water and figured it was a bathroom. Rogue left and set up barriers around the half of the mansion that was being used for the guild and hung the flag with the symbol of a demon roaring. " I will kill them for taking forever dammit Sting Itaku!' Rogue muttered to himself while making the first room a living room with set up and the biggest room the guild hall. the masters office was a room with a desk and several bookshelves the chair was a big fluffy soft one. The bar was bigger and had several expensive tables around it since the guild was going to be strong and well mannered. the chairs were a fine red and silk. The request room had walls wear requests would be hung. and a table were the names were signed off.

~With Sting~

Sting carried Levy into her room (It looked just like Lucy's room jus Blue and the pillows on the window ledge were black and blue. Sting put levy in her bed and to him she looked cute in his oversized sweat shirt and had her tails around her legs since her Jean shorts were hidden by his sweat shirt and her shoes were black flats and her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyes had tears in them while she looked like she had a bad dream. Sting patted her head and left the room. "SHIT I FORGOT BOUT ROGUE IM DEAD(Repeats I'm dead over and over again)"

"Were. Were. You" Rogue said Pissed off because a lot he already did.

~With Itaku~

Itaku put Lisanna in the bead and looked around the room.(same as Lucy's and the colors are green with Black) Lisanna silently cried in her sleep and ha unconsciously turned into a fox that was Black with green tips and the exceed was lying next to her because Shi and Numi went to investigate the resident guild members from when Lucy's mom started the guild. "Itaku~...I..Need..."Lisanna sobbed in her sleep and Itaku kissed her furry cheek and left the room to help sting and rogue ' OH SHIT!' He thought before getting grabbed and dragged away by a very angry Rogue.

~WENDY POV~

I feel sad that Laxus had to leave to gather up all of the guild members from moms guild and i thing Carla is happy to see Numi and Shi again because their talking up a storm. " Carla i'm going to take a nap ok?" Carla looked like she didn't want me too but she said ok. My room is a big blue room with clouds on the walls and the bed had the drapes on it so i couldn't see the blankets. the window bed has blue and white pillows and the closet still is a walk in closet and the bathroom still has the huge bath. i crawled into my light blue covers and fell asleep. " -dy, Wendy get up." A soft voice murmured. " Lu-nee i don't want to" I said sleepily. "Wendy you need to meet the members. get ready ok sweetie?" Lu-nee said " Okay. I'll be there in a minute." i said getting up and i went into my closet and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans a light blue top and a pair of blue converse. My favorite blue jacked that said 'Fly were I want' on it and i went to go to do my make up thank goodness Lu-nee showed me how. i got to the guild hall and smelt so many different smells and i saw so many people. " Hi Wendy come here so i can introduce you to the guild." a girl who looked like erza said yet she was wearing normal clothes and her hair was lighter. "Hai." i replied. " I am Mizuki and this sphere will take your mp status which will tell us your maic level ok now lucy and the others already went so go ahead alright." Mizuki said to me. "ok but i want to start with a medium magic wave first." i said and she nodded. Tank goodness i got my fox demon powers back the seal was broke. i put a medium amout of magic into my punch when i punched the sphere. " Remember 10,000 mp is S-class and 100,000 is wizard saint ok." i punched it not really hard but the thing spit out a reading. "Wow! 200,000 mp that's twice the amount of a wizard saint!" She said in disbelief." Eh! but i barley hit it!" I Said shocked. "Well we have seven Guild members who passed the wizard saint level!." Mizuki yelled to us.

~TIME SKIP~

Wendy POV

I watched as the last member left to go home while the smaller mansion a half a mile away served as a dorm for guild members who didn't have a home. "Wendy go clean up and go to bed so we can go on a mission tomorrow or else Lucy will kill me " Gaj-nee yelled to me. " HAI!" i yelled back. 'What will lu-nee do tomorrow?' i thought.

LUCY~

Lucy got into her big bath with Lisanna and Levy like she used to do with them as kids. "Lu-nee do you think we'll see MinMin tomorrow?" Levy asked as she slipped in the bath. " Yeah Lu-chan i miss her." Lisanna agreed. Lucy got in and washed her body " Yeah i want to see her to so lets go for a visit!" She yelled cheerfully. "Yeah sounds like fun!" the two others agreed. " Lu-nee cand you wash my back?" Levy asked blushing. "of course Suki!" Lucy said still cheerful. Lisanna washed Lucy's back while levy washed Lisanna's back and Lucy washed Levy's. " So it's settled we'll go pay them for a visit.!" Lucy said as the girls giggled.

Mean while Wendy~

"My My My if it isn't my little Yuki~ i missed you so much" a voice said be hind Wendy. Wendy turned around and her eye's widened " EHHH! ..."

**CLIFFHANGER WHO IS THE STRANGE NEW BOY WELL I DON'T KNOW**

**Me:the new character if for Bluacid to give me BluAcid dosen't have to i will come up with my own if needed or get ideas from my readers Happy holidays Minna! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Itaku: My My Little Liz looked so cute3**

**Lisanna:R-Relly Itaku?**

**Itaku *jumps ten feet in the air* You scared me-imean hi Lisanna when did you get here?**

**Lisanna: I scared you admit it and for a while.**

**Itaku* Blushes like mad* L-Later got to meet some uhh... GUILD MEMBERS *runs away blushing***

**Mori:Mo thinks he Llllliiiiikkkkeeeessss you Liz-chan.*Rolls tounge like happy does on the 'like'***

**Lisanna: Bye and KeiKai does not own Fairy Tail.**


	4. a evil spell! poor Lector

**Me:Heyo minna my christmas was lovely how was yours well i don't want carla to interuppt me so i loked her out of my office.**

**Natsu:But you didn't lock me out~ whats with lisanna and luce and i don't understand why the saber-bastereds had cat ears and lisanna slapped me.**

**Lisanna: You are seriously dense baka**

**Lucy: Oh but Liz don't forget whos being dense because you like itaku i see the way you blush when he kissed your hand at the old guild~**

**Lisanna:N-no i d-didnt Inari dont pick on me or i will tell Ru(rogue) about your dream~**

***Lucy blushes***

**Rogue: im curious now.**

**Lucy: But Ru this is personal do you not care for my privecy?**

**Rogue:No**

**Lisanna:Oh shit run! *Runs away yelling 'im too young to die'***

**Me:Ooops srry to the story and i entered my own OC!**

**no POV**

"My My My, If it isn't my little Yuki" A voice said behind Wendy. Wendy turned around and her eyes widend "EHHHHHH Zukii?" Wendy said and after her slight shock was over she realized the man infront of her was her Zukii." Hello Yuki pleasure to meet you again." He said and he didn't look like Zukii because he had blue hair with white highlights and was wearing dark blue converse and a dark blue sweat shirt and he was wearing black baggy jeans and his sweat shirt had a cloud and sun on it and said "_Make your spirits soar" _But his eyes were the same crystal blue and he looked calmer than when they were small. " You look different Zukii and you smell like..." Wendy was sniffing him and he was now bright red from their closeness " Yuki stop c-calling me Zukii you know my names Hikotasu! and yes i was with Grandine she says hi." Zukii pulled back and then instantly went from her inspecting mode to giggly self again " i knew grandine had you explains your sudden personallity change!" wendy said happily." Hey i was perfectly normal and the same!.'' Zukii said back and was still blushing because Wendy now was more mature looking and since she was 14 Lucy let her were make up. " But you still are weaker than me i bet haha!" Wendy said challeging him forgetting the fact it was late and she was supposed to be bathed and in bed. " yeah right im stronger and always was!" Zukii challenged back. they had made it to Wendy's room and now were werestling around like they used to do as kids because of there rivalry. Yet they both had crushes on eachother. " etto... Wendy your supposed to be bathed and in bed" Carla said unsure of what was going on. Wendy and Zukii stopped werestling and carla snickered because of the position the 2 were in. Wendy was sitting on his chest and he had his hands on wendys waist and wendys hand were on both sides of his head. " What are you laughing at Demon cat!"a voice yelled behind carla. A blue exeed with whit spots on him said iritated. " Shut up Baka Neko!" Carla said back starting a argument that led to a contest on who's smarter.

~1 hour later~

Wendy was asleep already and Zukii had went home. "Ha 26,000!" "No it is...you cheated Kotasujii and you know it you baka neko!" Carla shouted. " Nani Hikotasu left home already." Kotasujii said completely forgeting the disagreement. " I guess so. good night Baka neko~" Carla said jumping in bed." Night- wait a minute your a baka." Kotasujii said as he left.

~Lucy's room~

"lucy do you think the guild will turn against you or us again?" Levy asked she was in her gold silk thigh length pajama dress. "Yea I would not be able to keep my self together if it happened again." Lisanna said with tears in her eyes. "I know- Wait what happened to you guys?!" Lucy questioned the two other girls. " Well i got ignored to because i was talking to you and natsu was talking about lisanna behind her back." Levy explained. " What did Natsu say!?" Lucy was now furious. " He thinks i was weak for leaving the guild and he only wants me to be his mate he dosent care about my feelings and he was going to force me to be on his team and got mad at me for defending you when they talked " Lisanna was now cying " he thought of me as a object!" Lisanna was uncontrollably sobbing. lucy was now growing bigger in her fox demon form and getting bigger (A/N she can get 4x the size of macarovs giant form.) " I. . . . . . . !"Lucy seethed."Lu-nee i'm scared i had a dream Fairy tail tryed to f-force us to come home and e-everyone o-of d-demon r-roar d-died!" Wendy sobbed in her small fox form which was blue with white stripes and dots. her one tail(A/N:she was still young and in my story kitsunes get another tails for every time they get closer to mating age and lucy is halfway there) was wrapped around her paws as she sat there instantly went into mommy mode and went to the size of a normal fox just white and red with 3 tails. "shhshhshhh its ok sweety come to Lulu it will be ok you can sleep with me to night ok?" Lucy said soothingly. " o-ok Lu-nee"Wendy said as she padded over and curlled into Lucy's furry belly and fell asleep with lucy on lucy's bed. "Well thats what scares me bout Inari-nee Right Suki?"Lisanna asked Levy who nodded as they turned in to their fox forms and snuggled with the other two. " i hope when she reaches mating age in 3 moons she will hopefully be less scarier but it just might get worst." Levy said as she fell asleep while lisanna agreed because since they were not full fox demons they will atumatically be able to mate when the one who changes them can.

~Sting No POV~

sting was sitting in his room at the Demon Caves(A/N:Demons Roar dorms were the guild member who don't have a house go.) talking to lector who was playing with his fish and didn't even eat it (A/N: What is happening to the world?! lol) " So your acting strange lector you haven't ate your fish." Sting stated. Lector looked at Sting and just kept playing with his fish."Im not hungry."Lector said dully."What is going on with you lector you are not your self whats wrong you haven't even said anything about my greatness." Sting said looking at his exceed and when lector didn't answer Sting poked him and lector just blankly looked at Sting."Lector i'm getting Rogue." Sting told his exceed as he ran to Rogues room.

~ROGUES ROOM ROGUES POV~

"What is going on i felt a really big dark arua but it just vanished." i said looking at my exceed who just blankly stared at me before devouring his fish. "Fro thinks Inari-san got mad again but really mad this time." Frosch said while eating his fish. I smelt sting and of course he is going to end up owing me 290 jewls here in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

-CRASH-

"What the hell Sting it hasn't even been a whole day and you already broke somthing!" I yelled but still emotionless. " I owe you anyways Lector- Somthings- Uggh! Just look at lector " Sting yelled draging me to his dorm. "See!"he yelled. " Shut the hell up sting don't yell now what am i supposed to see?!" I asked. I was pissed now Sting pointed to his red exceed who was pokeing his fish with his paw and blankly stareing at it. " Lector why aren't you eating you love salmon?"I questioned the exceed who looked at me blankly. " Im not hungry." Lector said Blankly. " im going to go get Inari she will know what to do." I said senseing something wrong with Lector. I ran to the Mansion Inari and the others live in. " i went to Inari's room and saw her in her fox form with a little light blue fox with white stripes and dots snuggled up to her. She smelt like wendy. Suki and Liz were laying in their forms too. " Inari somthings wrong with lector he smelt strange but a bad kind of strange." I wispered knowing that she was awake. " What so hes probably sick." She murmered still laying down. " You want me to suffer don't you?" I questioned her emotionlessly."Yup."was all she said untill Wendy started to murmer in her sleep. " I...I...Smell...something...Icky..." Inari Jumped up causeing The other three to wake up too. "Wendy dear what did you smell?" Inari questioned 'what did she smell?'i thought. " huh? i don't know what your talk- Lu-nee i smell something icky and it smells lke blood. alot of blood." Wendy said in her human form with her ears and tail out. She started walking away and i just went to get Lector.

~No POV~

Lucy followed wendy who looked as if in a trance and seen Rogue holding Lector who looked blankly at nothing. " Lu-chan what does lexctor keep staring at."Levy asked her adopted sister. " Hes-Oh my god He's been.." Lucy trailed off " Damit Demon what is wrong with lector?'' Sting asked arrogently. " he has been forced into a trance or a like nightmere like thing" Lucy said. Rogue who was in a black tank top and black pajama pants looked at lector." He smells like blood." Rogue said emotionless. " lector what do you see?" Lucy asked her tails swishing in makeing her already shor black silk thigh high night gown raise a little rogue noticed and turned away. "Bodies" Lector said blankly. " Bodies?" Lucy asked him " Dead bodies everywhere and blood lakes and blood rivers" Lector said. " iku iku todamoki iku shi no hitoniku fotashi mou lotakii (A/N the made up language i made) " Lucy chanted. Lector fell down and sting grabbed him. " I said a spell that should get rid of his whatever it was." Lucy said as she ran to her room. "Lu-chan wait!" levy called runing after her. Lisanna folowing. Rogue looked couriosly after her and noticed the smell of blood.'somethings not right at all' Rogue thought curiously. "OI! Rogue lets get Lector to bed cuz i need to ask him some questions about who he might have saw that did this to him" Sting said carring Lector to his dorm.

~?'sPOV~

'So, so, so she cancled my spell but she can't get too happy because i will not let her fall for that dragon slayer she will be mine' i thought as i watched her walk to the mansion. She was coughing up blood. 'My, my, my she knows she can't use up so much magic with her limiters on' i thought to my self. " i will make you hate him" I said under my breath. I glared at the raven haired male as he walked to the smaller mansion a few miles away. "Hey here have you been damit i have the plans ready for the Rising of Darkness-" "ok we will discuss this later" I intruppted Katokii " Yes i will be waiting with the others" The blue haired man in a black cloak said grinning as he jumped from the tree and ran off. ' Uggh being a assasin you need to mask your presence! ' I Yelled at him telepathically 'haha woops' He replied i pinched the brigde of my nose 'moron' 'hey thats rude' he hmmphed

**it they will get to be a character in my story yay! the line used in this chapter was " Being a assasin you need to mask your presence"**

**Me:SO minna i have decided for this chapter and the next two that i will put up a contest to see if you can guess what the line i used from a certain anime. who ever is the first one to guess **

**Carla: she really is only doing this contest for this chapter and the next 2 because she ran out of charaters and she dosnt know who to put as the assasins.**

**Me:You dammed neko! i am going to strangle you! *chases carla***

**Lucy/Inari: Yay! *turns into half fox demon ears and tail pop out but her tails blck her womanly parts * Opps i forgot my clothes *blushes***

**Gray: See i'm not the only stripper! and atleast i keep my boxers on!**

**Lisanna/Liz: Gray your clothes...-_-''**

**Gray: Dammit where ar they?!**

**Natsu: Why can't this be a NaLu or NaLi?!**

**Me: because there ar too many of those not enough Rogue x Lucy or Stingx Levy. And before you interupt romeo and wendy couples are too expected :P**

**Romeo:AWWWW! *Sulks in corner with natsu***

**Me: OH! don't forget to pm me if you request a story i am a big Rolu fan and sting x Levy fan i will read and favorite those types of stories no NaLu! Reveiw your answer for the anime the line came from :)**


	5. Chapter 5 oh no!

**Me: Hey Minna! i am soo sorry but i will update alot slower cuz i try to make my chapters long and from now on i will not update untill the question i put at the begining of the chapter is answerd and i need to get the 'Assasins' are named but i have made up a name for the first assasin who's POV i did in chapter 4**

**Nastu: I'm-*Kicked across room by Lucy/Inari***

**Lucy/Inari: I will rip apart your HEART!*chases Natsu***

**Wendy/Yuki: KeiKai-san does not own Fairy tail Minna ...i don't want to know how things would be if she did.*mumbles last part***

**Me: i would pair Rogue with Lucy and Sting with Levy * day dreams of what the children will look like***

**Mira:OOOOH3 Blonde hair hazel eyes for Sting and Levy and for Rogue and Lucy Blonde with red eyes or Black hair and Brown eys * Fan girl squeal***

***Rogue, Lucy, Sting, And Levy sweat drop* 'oh my mavis help us' they thought in unsion**

**Chapter 5**

"Lu-chan slow down you smell like blood! did you get hurt?" Levy/Suki asked/gasped. Lucy/Inari stopped when she got to her room. " Sorry Levy-chan and Liz-nee but i had to get away from the boys i should not have used that spell with my limiters on i should have taken one off." Lucy/Inari said. Suki looked confused(A/N HOLY CRAP SHE CAN BE CONFUSED 0.o)" Ok my power is at 10% right now and when i used that spell it took up the magic i was letting out and it made my body fight the spell and i just ended up throwing up blood." Inari said. " Ok" Suki said.(A/N Remember Levy is Suki and Lucy is Inari Lisanna is Liz and Wendy is Yuki.)

"oh hey Yuki looks scared Inari-nee" Liz said pointing to a terrified 14 year old fox/dragon slayer. Yuki was in her small fox for with tears in her eyes. "I hurts really bad Mom" Yuki said.(A/N When Layla died lucy adopted Wendy from being her sister to like a daughter. and when they got sepereted Grandine took care of Wendy untill Lucy found her and Levy is Lucy's adopted sister as well as Lisanna since Lucy changed them.) "Honey whats wrong are you hurt?" Inari asked. Yuki shook her head and started crying." I-it h-hurts so b-bad a-and i-t won't stop! Make them stop hurting it is screaming!" Yuki sobbed. After a few minutes Yuki fell asleep and Inari put her on the bed and turned to the door." Suki i'm going to find this what ever it is and i want you to stay with Liz ok?" Suki just stared at her. " No! i am going Liz is asleep with Yuki and they will be fine you know how mean Liz can get when scared or attacked." Suki stated Matter-of-factly "fine then lets go." Inari said giving in to the stubborn half fox deomon.(a/N I just realized that you might not know how to pronounce the names! if you do then skip this Author note and head on to the story. Inari is pronounced In' Aree and Suki is pronouced Su' Key and Yuki is U'Key.)

?POV

'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' i thought as i realzed my potion wore off 'nonononononononononono!' i seen my human legs turn to dust and my body start to vanish. "I'm not ready to give back this soul dammit i have no more potions left to steal another soul!" I screamed to the sky i have stole the soul of a baby fox and used the potion to keep control of it. 'dammit i don't want to die yet those back stabbers!' i thought angry '_ta ta ta~ you know Kitakashi you would have killed us first but i only want that elemental kitsunes heart" _Katokii and then i hear another voice _'my my my you know this means i can kill that bitch!~' it sounded femine. 'No! Damit Fu-'_

~Lucy/Inari and Levy/Suki~

"i hear it now Levy-chan we're close." Lucy said running to the screaming though it hurt like hell with their sensitive hearing. "S-STOP! AHHHHHH!" it screamed "You worthless pest I won't stope untill your dead filth!" a man yelled back. When Lucy and Levy got to the clearing they saw something that they never thought they would see...

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! sorry for long line of dots:P**

~Wendy/Yuki and Lisanna/Liz~

Wendy woke up to see Lucy and Levy gone and noticed something wrong. "Liz-nee Liz-nee wake up!" Wendy tried to wake up Lisanna after several failed tries Wendy smirked. "Kyaaaa!" Lisanna screamed when she met the cold floor. " SHHH! Liz-nee somethings wrong theres and intruder i don't recognize the smell hurry it goes toward The others when they Left!" Wendy said a flicker of concern in her eyes. " well lets go then!" and the girls took off after Lucy and Levy.

"Lookie here we got some little foxes gone astray!" the male voice boomed. there was a small little girl in the demonic figures hands. she was bruised and bloody and the smell of blood was overpowering. "GRRRRRR!" Lucy growled which shocked the man but he quickly got over it "oh ho ho! we got some feisty foxxes hehhh." he said but what freaked Wendy out was the fact that The man had no face or well anything just a Black body and several bloody tenticals. Levy snarled and Lisanna without warning snapped at him. " Watch what your doing dumb animal" he growled literally growled. "L-lu-cy..." the girl murmured before going unconscious then the unexpected happened Wendy the nicest of the four launched herself at the creature and bit down hard on his arm causing him to howl in pain dropping the girl. " Dammed animal get the hell off!" he screetched while aiming a blow at Wendy. " Water Wolf slayer howl!" someone yelled causing the girls to take off while Wendy let go before she got hit with the howl and grab the girl before bolting after the other girls.

~?POV~

I was looking around the forest hearing screaming i wanted to go find the source but when i got to the clearing there were Foxes! one of them was a strange color of light blue with white on it. It was bitting a demonic figure while there was a little girl laying half dead on the groung with three more foxes surrounding her on of them was bigger and was white with red tips on the paws ears and tails. and the black one with blue tips was sniffing the girl and the black and green one was poking her with its paw. what freaked me out was the three around the girl had more than one tail. the white and red one had three tails and the other two had two tails. the blue one had one tail and was now bitting the creatures other hand while it was about to be hit with the creatures other hand. I reacted on instinct and sent a Wolf howl at the creature and fox. The other three noticed me and ran while the blue and white one let go of the creature's hand and rabn to the girl. I didn't know if it was going to hurt the girl so i got ready to send another howl but it picked the girl up and ran. I was going to go after the fox when the creature let out a furious screech and i used my wolf slayer speed to run and slice its throught. 'Were did the foxes go?' i asked my self after losing the sent of the foxes but what puzzled me was the sent they smelled like well not forest. the white and red one smelt like vanilla and strawberrys and the blue and black one smelt like paper and ink and the green and black one smelt like Blueberries and cream and the smaller one smelt like a musky smell and herbs.'Why do they smell like that?' i questioned myself

**well thats it for this short chapt got school so be a while before i update again so please reveiw what needs to be inproved or how you like it and no mean things**

**Review corner**

**Bluacid: Thank you you gave me confidence **

**sasusakuxnaruhina: Thank you for your compliment!**

**rolu love them: i know right!**

**see ya!**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors note sadly and some horrible news! IMPOTANT!**

**Me: I am so sad to announce that a wonderful Author will never update again and i am devestated not because of the story never finishing but because of her death so i will not update for a while because of writers block and because of my depression so sorry it will be at most a few weeks unless i get ideas! i am terribly sorry if i loose readers and i can't realy see the keyboard because of my tears.**

**Carla: i won't be mean to you today because of the death of gamergirl468**

**so here is some quotes...**

_**death will come and can not be avoided but it is not so different ftom life it is all but a new begining -**_** Keikai (me)**

_**Some are afraid of death but do not be it may take away the love ones but they stay in our hearts and will wait for us to live out our life to the fullest and will welcome us in heaven. **_**- Keikai (me)**

_**The loved one has been taken into Deaths grip but is watching us from above and wil be happy to see you live your life out to the fullest and live on for them may their souls rest in peace-**_** KeiKai**

_**I WISH YOU THE BEST gamergirl468 MAY YOUR FAMILY RECOVER**_

**ok ok to the reviews:**

**to the guest: thank you for they names i will name the lead assasin tomiki but the assasin is a guy and the girl who hates Lucy/Inari is not with the assasin.**

**rolu love them: yeah i was hopeeing to get some people at that.**

**DemonXMatchmaker: Thank you for the compliment**

**I am now going to accept any offers for a collab on the rest of this story or a new one just PM me info and R.I.P gamergirl468**


	7. I'm so sorry please forgive me!

**Me: Hey minna i got off track of where i was going with this story so i am officially rewriting the story and will be posting it up soon but being a freshman sucks! so much homework so i will try to post thr rewrite in febuary if i do sooner it means i got more time. So sorry if i won't get any of you guys reading to rewritton version and this versionh will now be up for adoption PM me if you have decided to adopt it because the rewritten version will be different. and the funny thing is i got the idea for this story at 11:34pm the night i thought of writing this story and after i get this story adopted i will delete it off my stories i feel bad but i lost my flash drive with all the chapters 6 - 13 so i have to give it up im sorry im sorry im sorry! Plz don't hate me i'm having troble getting inpiration Please Forgive me! (i sound like AriesTT-TT) please for give me and to the reviewer that posted as a guest i promise i will use the givin names in the rewrite!**

_**FORGIVE ME!**_

**Speacial thanks to Blueacid for giving me hope earliar in the story but i hope you will read the new one when it comes out. The information for the upcoming rewrite is below if you don't care please dont wast your time and go ahead and leave if you want. if you wish to know i will give you a preview...**

_Lisanna and lucy were talking trying to get to know ezchother and about their seals when natsu decided to do the ultimate betrayl..._  
_"Wendy burst into the guild "Mom! Mom! Mom!" Wendy wailed and the guild looked at her in pity Erza whent to put her hand on her shoulder but wendy did the most unexpected thing..._ The sickening sound of skin to skin contact was heard.

That is all for the summary of the new story and i know how i want to end the new version same pairings: RoLu and StiLe are main pairings with side pairings of LisannaxOC and WendyxEve JuviaxLyon!

**See you in Febuary! Sorry minna i got off track in this story and don't know what to do i don't have my flashdrive i'm sorry TT-TT PM me details to adopt my story please i will delete it Febuary 15th I'm SO SORRY MINNA! PLEASE DON'T HATE I KNOW I PROMISED TO CONTINUE BUT I CAN'T! TT-TT**


End file.
